


Leader?

by lamisteriosacristal



Series: Shared world [5]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamisteriosacristal/pseuds/lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Sara Hida has a strong opinion about what is a leader and she didn't see herself as one but Upamon disagreed





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this story you'll read the name Mamoru and I wanted to clarify that he is Daisuke’s son.

Sara was distracted. She was walking in the shopping center and eating ice cream with Upamon but for most that she tried, she couldn’t focus in the talk that minutes before they were having. All her attention was in one of the screen around their showing a special chapter about an anime that she didn’t know but it was clear that in the special the leaders of different generation were going to be together.  Even if the characters were supposed to be different, she couldn’t avoid being angry when she recognized the characteristic that they shared.

“That is silly.” Sara said with unhurried voice “I hope the writes at least know that exist more than one type of leadership… Or give a reason why that type in specific is the only one that they recognized.”

“I agree. According with this anime someone like you as a leader wouldn’t be possible”

Sara sighed at his words. He was insisting in the same for days and she was starting to think that maybe going together to that conference about leadership that Mamoru’s mom did the last week. For him, she was a good example of what a leader was and she was tired of trying to stop him.

“Giving the change, anyone can be a leader”

She said hoping to Upamon to change the topic. For her luck, the ice cream melting was enough and they had to sit in a near chair. In that moment a bell could be head making Sara sighed again looking for her cellphone in her skirt.  

Once she opened it, she read the message that arrived in the chat group that she created with her friends in case of emergency. Soon the message was follow for other and other until a chaos was made, doing impossible to find what the problem in first place was. When she sent a message asking for calm, it was ignored in favor of the words fill with angry and fear and, for a unknown reason they were reaching the point of fill a stadium, again.

Going to the start of the conversation she called to Mamoru, who sent the first message and would tell her what was happening. Also, within that chaos his name disappeared and she knew him enough to know that maybe now he was afraid of clarifying the problem that without intention he started.

“And for this situation is that you are the leader of this group. Your maturity also support it”

Sara closed her eyes and instead of correcting, she stroked his head. It was most important know why her friends wanted to fill with ice cream a stadium.


End file.
